Mishaps
by YourObsession13
Summary: Bella and Edward hate each other. But after shocking turn of events, they see each others different sides. All human. It is one of my bests I think so please read! Review if you want story to continue!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I think the reason why I don't believe in love right now is because I have seen people get hurt. I have not actually experienced it, but I see how painful it gets with other people. Of course I plan to marry one day. When I am older. Just not right now in my 4th and last year of high school.

"Bella!" I heard my friend Alice shriek to me. I turned around and smiled while she gave me a hug.

"Hey," I said.

"I need advice!" Alice told me. I sighed. For some reason everyone comes to me for advice when I have had the least experience. I am seriously begining to think that they think I am God or something. I laughed silently and shook myself out of it to hear what Alice had to say. I looked at her telling her to go on.

"Okay, it's about Jasper," she gushed. I internally cringed. Jasper is her boyfriend basically. They are not offical...yet. Jasper has already cheated on her once and I had to deal with her crying all day. Not that I mind caring for my friends, but when it is about boys...I think they are idiots to consider dating right now. I know it would be nice to have a boyfriend, and I have had one before, but now, after what happened with Edward...I don't know.

Edward totally screwed me over in the summer. I liked him a lot and told him my feelings once we got close and he played along with it. And once he was tired of being flirty with me...he insults me. Calling me a whore, slut, bitch, fatass, you name it and I bet he said it. Only Alice and Rose knew about this and I would like to keep it that way. I was already humiliated enough. Now I hate him. He is my absolute worst enemy. I normally don't use the word hate...but that is the only strong word I got to describe how I feel about Edward Cullen. I hate him.

Shaking out of my trance I looked at Alice, still waiting for her to go on.

"Anyways. He held my hand all day and it was so sweet. And then he told me that he was waiting to ask me when I could be his girlfriend and telling me that we will never be apart," she gushed on and on and on. I gagged. Okay, this girl needs a reality check on boys. I won't tell her becaue I love her and that would be harsh, but I hope she finds out somehow..

When she was about to finish I listened in to see what advice she wanted.

"So anyway, he wants to know if I can go to his football banquet with him tonight. Should I go?" she asked and I pondered. I wanted to tell her to guard herself more, but she will find out one way or another..

"If you want to. Just be careful," I said with a double meaning. She eyed me curiously for a moment and then let it go. She perked up and ran off the moment she saw him. I shook my head and then spotted Rose holding hands with her boyfriend Emmett. I approved of her boyfriend because he is my own brother. I know he wouldn't pull stupid stuff like Jasper would.

"Hey," I said to both of them and gave them hugs.

"Are you coming to my football banquet sis?" Emmett asked me. I thought about it. I knew it would mean a lot to him if I went and plus I could be there for moral support for Alice. But then Edward would be there...probably judging me with his friends.

"Sure," I said. He boomed and then we all headed off into different directions when the bell rang.

After first hour Geometry I headed towards my locker to drop off my book. We only had 4 class hours a day. Each 90 minutes long and then had lunch for 30 minutes and 7 minutes between classes. English was next.

I watched Edward pass by and he glanced in my direction and then we looked away. Jerk. Rose met up with me since we have this class together. I smiled and said bye to Emmett as the warning bell rang. My phone buzzed so I pulled it out to look at it.

_We need to talk some serious sense into that girl -R_

I sniffled a giggle. She was talking about Alice.

_Well I think we should just let it play out. Want to come over after school? -B_

I looked at her and she looked up after reading my text and nodded.

_Alice as well? -B_

I texted her again just to see. She nodded and sent me another text.

_Yeah..we will just get ready for the banquet at your house. You know he will be there right? -R_

I made a disgusted face at her and nodded. She laughed and the teacher glared. We snickered and went back to reading.

"Miss Swan I believe that this is the second time you have interupted my class. I need a word after class," the teacher told me and I nodded and frowned. How do I get in trouble but Rose doesn't? Life isn't fair.

Since the teacher is our school football team's coach, he told me it was my job to help clean up after the banquet because he knew I was there to support Emmett who would be there. I was pissed. But I won't show my emotion just yet. My day isn't completely ruined, right?

After English was lunch. I went over to my locker to put my books away and grab my lunch. When I got there I got Alice's and Rose's attention.

"My house after school?" I said and they nodded and went back to eating and talking to their lovers. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

4th hour went by fast. All we had to do in History is stupid worksheets. Then it was science. The class period I hated the most...the one I had with Edward. I just did what I do everyday, walk in and go to my seat. Stay quiet, and walk out.

Since Emmett drove we all piled into his jeep.

When we got to my house we got snacks and went up to my room where it was private. No boys are allowed so I kicked Em to the curb. Rose seemed to enjoy that as well.

"Okay, so last night when Jasper and I were, you know, getting _it _on," Alice started and I froze. I thought she was a virgin.

"Your having sex with him?" I whisper yelled while interupting her. Her face turned red as she nodded.

"Everyone does it...not like it is a secret or anything," she murmured and I almost spit out my soda. Was I the only virgin in the room? From the looks of it...yup. I felt even more insignificant.

"Thanks for filling me in," I muttered.

"Sorry...I thought you knew," Alice said apologetically. I just shook my head.

"It's okay. So I am the only one who hasn't gone all the way?" I asked and their expressions turned to shock.

"Looks like it," Rose murmured low. Almost to the point where I couldn't hear it. "It isn't like there is anything bad about it," Rose went on.

"Just harmless sex...if you are protected," Alice finished for her.

"Nothing bad about it? How about the part where you basically gave yourself away?" I said and they shurgged it off.

"Look, you either do it or don't. It doesn't really matter all that much. I mean it is good," Rose said and blushed. Alice nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"There are other virgins out there...don't beat yourself up," Alice said and I laughed lightly and shrugged it off to change the subject.

"So I won't be home till late. Remember me having to stay after in English?" I asked Rose and she nodded, both looking at me with curious eyes. "Well I have to stay after to clean as my punishment. Yay," I said and they laughed and I hit them to shut them up.

We all got dressed in semi formal wear and met Emmett and Jasper down stairs.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, holding both of his arms out for both Rose and I. I giggled and nodded my head.

Em escorted us in and then I wandered off on my own. I spotted Edward and Mike getting into an argument. Probably over some tramp they both want. I rolled my eyes and went to use the restroom.

Not 3 minutes later and Mr. Varner or Coach was pulling them apart while I walked out of the restroom and back to my friends. They would probably have to do laps as punishment. I shook the thought away and put myself back into the conversation.

It was a very nice well...party I guess you could say. Around 8 when finishing up, I walked up to Coach and asked him what to do. He then brought me over to my worst nightmare.

Edward and Mike standing right in front of me.

"Alright, we have the janator here as supervisor. I am sure you all know how to clean," he muttered and walked off. I wanted to punch him in the face. Why me?

I just ignored Edward and Mike and cleaned by myself for a little while. Mike had to take off for no reason and I was beyond pissed.

"Alright, thanks for the help," I muttered to myself. I thought nobody heard it until Edward chuckled. I just looked at him and gave him a smug smile and looked away. Totally awkward silence creeped up on us.

"Hey," he said and I looked up. Was he seriously going to talk to me? "While we are here, we might as well have fun," he said and started dancing around with the mop. I laughed at him, how could I not?

"Your rediculous," I said and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I still hate him, even if he can make me laugh.

"I'm sorry, you know," he said and I froze and then kept walking while we were putting stuff away in the closet.

"Just forget about it. You are already forgiven, but I still hate you," I told him. I never straight out said that to him. It was his turn to freeze and then catch up.

"I guess that is fair," he said with acid in his tone. I turned around to face him.

"Yeah, it is fair," I said starting to get angry. "You totally humiliated and used me in front of all your friends. You made me look like a complete idiot. I was just some joke to you. I can't believe I even ever liked you," I said and started to tear up. I turned away and started walking again. Of course the closet is far away. Just my luck.

"Wait," he said but I didn't stop. He caught up easily even when carrying things. "I didn't know you felt that way. And it wasn't entirely my fault," he said and I tried not to slap him.

"You were just in the middle of it all?" I said sarcastically.

"Exactly," he said and I scuffed.

"You could have been the bigger person. Either told me you hated me before I was in for it deeper or just stopped your friends."

"It wasn't that simple, Bel-" he tried to explain but I cut him off once we got to the closet and we put all of the stuff in.

"I don't want you to explain yourself to me. Grow up and take responsiblity," I said while organizing the closet. He held up both of his arms as if to say back off.

"Okay, you're right. I should have done something. I am very sorry," he said.

"Did you even like me at all? Or was I just a toy?" I had to know..

"I like you as a friend, but nothing more. And then when you didn't give me any shit back after insulting you so much, you made me hate myself which in turn made me hate you even more," he said. I nodded and let it go. Good. He should feel that way. Right as I thought that my foot got caught on the bottom shelf rack and I fell down right on my butt. It hurt!

"Ow," I said and Edward laughed. I glarred at him and then looked down to see the gash on my calf. I got sick at the sight of blood so I looked away. I felt Edward stich me up and then kissed it. Heat exploded on my leg and I twitched.

"Feel better?" he asked me like I was a toddler.

"Shut it. I faint at the sight of blood," I said and he shrugged and then sat on the floor next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scooting away from him.

"Just being friendly," he said lightly. I scuffed.

"We hate each other. Why would you be friendly?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Beats me. I saw you with your friends earlier. Something is bothering you," he told me as if it were a statement.

"Why would you care? And why would I tell you...if something was bothering me. And nothing is," I told him.

"Oh come on, I know there is something going on."

"And you care why?"

"Just curious. If you want to vent, I'm open for a bedtime story," he said and I scowled.

"Asshole," I said. "And there is, but I won't bore you with my life."

"Why not?" he asked.

"You just said yourself you didn't want to hear it. Is there something bothering you that you need to talk about?" I was being sarcastic, but was bad at expressing it.

"Actually there is," he said completely serious.

"Okay..." I said. Weird..

"Are you a...?" he asked. Of course we were thinkong of the same thing.

"The one and only," I muttered. That is how I felt compared to my friends.

"Can I join the club?" he asked and I looked at him shocked. He was a virgin too? Oh this is classic! I almost laughed.

"Liar. You are just setting me up again," I said.

"No I'm not...seriously," he said and I looked up in his eyes. I don't know how I knew..but he was telling the truth.

"I don't understand why it is such a big deal...I mean it is only sex," I said, repeating Rose and Alice's words. He laughed lightly.

"Right? I mean..everyone talks about it but I have never done it," he said.

"I actually just found out this afternoon that everyone does," I told him honestly.

"Really? Like it never occured to you...?" he asked.

"No. I try and think the best of people?" I said, unsure. It wasn't a bad thing if you sleep with one person and one person only...but everyone...

He laughed. "Well I have to lose it before my friends find out."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked. I mean seriously...you had to be just like your friends?

"I guess it might be a personal goal too," he murmured and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that or not.

"Well if it makes you feel any better my friends already know..it sucks," I muttered the last part quietly. He grimanced and then did something I would never expect _him_ to do.

He kissed me. It wasn't light or romantic, it was more out of need than anything. I didn't pull away though. I let him finish. and we were both breathing heavily. He kept looking from my eyes to my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked shakily.

"Were sick of it...what about just losing it to each other?" he asked and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay..not the brightest idea," I said.

"Why? Like you said...it's only sex," he said and I shrugged and then he went in for another kiss, but I backed away.

"No-no, I can't do this," I said.

"Why?"

"Because we hate each other. Why would I lose it to someone I hate?" I asked him like he was an idiot.

"Exactly. No one will have to know.." he trailed.

"Okay..but I am a girl and this is something that will be with me forever. You do realize that I might get...hurt right?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, but we don't have to do it ever again...we can just get this out of or hairs... you know the stress of being a virgin," he said. I contenplated. This is not something I would do. But I have nothing to lose right? Except my virginity of course.

"Alright, fine. No strings attached though. We go back to the way we were before," I warned and he smiled and started kissing me again. He laid me down and then got on top of me while kissing my neck. My breathing hitch at what we were about to do. What I was about to do...Before we got completely started I pulled away.

"I can't do this," I said. I still hate him and I am losing something special to him? What was wrong with me? He kissed me again, but I didn't pull away when he whispered something into my ear.

"Yes, you can. Just relax," he told me and I did. Who was I kidding? It would happen eventually, right?

He slipped off his shirt and then, since I was wearing a dress, just went under and took off my underwear. I felt myself choke up a bit as he unbuckled his belt...

_It should happen with someone you love...not hate_ my mind told me.

I fought against all of my thoughts as he entered inside me and I felt something burst. It hurt pretty badly, I won't lie. I tried to relax more so the pain would ease, and it did after sometime. I felt myself come close to climaxing as well as him. I rode out my tremmers when he released.

He collapsed on top of me and then rolled off.

"Wow," he breathed but I couldn't move. I wanted to cry. I got up and picked up my underwear and left.

He ran after me. I was walking slowly and holding my lower stomach for the soreness.

"Bella, wait," he said and I stopped and turned around. "Woah, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah..umm like I said..I am a girl. I will see you tomorrow," I said but he stopped me.

"I'll drive you home," he said and I nodded and followed him to his Volvo.

The car ride was a little weird...I still didn't like him anymore than I did earlier today.

"Thanks," I said as I got out.

"Same to you," he said and then winked and drove off. I ran inside and took a shower trying to figure out what just happened...then I realized. I gave myself to someone I hate. Who was probably just using me. And probably lied. I would be his laughing stalk again. I put on my pjs and just cried. I let it all out until there was nothing left in me and then fell into a deep sleep. My alarm clock woke me up and I groaned and became awake again.

I went through my daily morning routine and felt like a zombie. I just pushed around my cereal and only took a couple forced bites so Charlie wouldn't worry. When I looked in the mirror I had red puffy eyes. Nothing I wasn't expecting. Wait how could I expect anything when I didn't even know what I was feeling?

My eyes got hot again as I loaded into Emmett's jeep. I tried holding back my tears on our way to school, but one escaped. Thank goodness Emmett didn't see. I quickly wiped it away.

I left my Geometry book in my locker so in the middle of class I had to get it. I walked by the closet and last night flooded back into me. I really didn't want to do it.. More tears escaped as I ran passed it and then ran into someone. Edward. I just pushed him away and then walked towards my locker.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked while following me.

"Look, you got what you wanted okay? Just let me deal with this in my own way. No strings attached, remember?" I said.

"I was just aski-"

"Don't. We are going back to how it used to be. Did you ever ask me how I was before?" I asked.

"No but-"

"Exactly," I said cutting him off. "It's okay. Don't worry about me."

"Why not?"

"Because! I thought we agreed that things wouldn't change. That no strings would be attached. It was just sex, remember? Just leave me alone now, okay?" I said through my tears.

"Fine," he said with venom in his words. He stormed off and I walked back with my book in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alice and Rose were too caught up in themselves to notice that I was upset. It really pissed me off sometimes that they didn't notice how I felt.

"I'm going to the library," I announced and everyone nodded, but didn't look at me.

I thought about how much of an idiot I was for believing him. He talked me into something that I didn't want. At all. I couldn't exactly say that I was raped, but I couldn't say that I did that as free will either. I sat against the wall and just stared straight ahead.

"Bella, can we talk?" I looked up and saw Edward. I shook my head.

"There is nothing to talk about," I said.

"That is a lie and you know it," he told me and then sat right next to me.

"Well, I just don't want to right now, okay?" I said.

"I must be the worst person in the world in your eyes," he said and then looked down.

"Ya think?" I said and then wiped my eyes that were suddenly filled with tears.

"I never meant to hurt you," he whispered and I looked up to see his eyes welled with tears.

"I know. I just wasn't ready," I explained.

"I guess I should have listened to you," he said and I nodded.

"I am so sorry," he said and I looked at him and shrugged.

"We are both responsible in all of the situations," I told him and pain crossed his features.

"I'm an asshole," he said and I laughed lightly.

"Yep," I said and he laughed with me.

"I just can't believe I actually did that to you," he mumured.

"Look, it is done and over with. Both situations," I said.

"But nothing is the same anymore. Nothing will ever be the same," he told me.

"I know," I whispered and then the bell rang.

"Take care for now," he said.

"You too," I told him and then walked away to class.

About 2 weeks passed and I haven't told anyone. Nobody even sensed something was wrong. I haven't really spoken at all either. I have been eating of course. I got hungry often. I am sure it is because of depression.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"So now you notice?" I asked and she gave me a confused look.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said and then left school with Em.

I called my mom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mom...," I said and sobbed hysterically.

"What is going on?" she said into the phone and I told her everything. She was suprized to say the least.

"Well who was it?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen," I said and I heard her gasp.

"Why don't I come up and visit you?" she asked and I told her that would be perfect for me. She said she was coming next week. As I spotted the calender something stuck out.

"Mom, I gotta go," I said as my stomache dropped and the room started spinning. I hung up before she could say anything else as I counted the days in my head.

35 days. I am a week late for my period. I felt tears sting in my eyes. This could _not_ be happening. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. Okay...everything will be okay. Maybe it is just one of those things... I called my mom back right away.

"Hello?" she answered again.

"Mom...could you possibly come sooner and bring me something?" I asked into the phone robotically.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"A pregnancy test," I peeped into the phone while I burst into tears.

"I'll be there tonight," she said and I hung up and broke down on my bed.

"Bella, what is happening?" Charlie came in and I shook my head and he nodded and left me alone. He decided to send Emmett in. Emmett came over and rocked me while I cried hysterically.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" Em asked after I calmed down again. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose before responding.

"We must be furtile," I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" he asked.

"Emmett...I think I might be pregnant," I whispered and he got wide eyed.

"How?" he asked.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen," I whispered and he almost started hypervenilating.

"But...eh..uh..you hate him!" he blurted.

"Thank you Captin Obvious," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Bella...," he said and I took in a deep breath to hold in the tears.

"Do me a favor and distract Charlie tongiht. Mom is taking the next flight available I am sure. And don't say anything to anyone," I said he nodded and got up and left.

About 4 hours later I was sitting in my room staring at the wall. Mom came bursting in the room.

"Lets go, we don't have all night," she said and handed me 3 sticks. I sighed. I wonder if using all 3 at once was possible. I guess we will try.

I stared at the tests waiting for them to respond. It was the longest 5 mintues of my life. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as the timer went off. I bit my lip and prayed that it wasn't true. I opened my eyes. Two lines on 2 and one on the last. I gripped the bathroom counter harder as my knees started going weak.

"Mom...," I said and she came in and we cried together. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, honey. You have a choice. A very important choice," she stated.

"Mom, I can't kill my baby," I said shocked that she would even mention it.

"Think of what would be best," she said.

"I have to call Edward," I said and started walking towards the phone. My mom grabbed my wrist.

"Are you sure you want to tell him?" she asked.

"I have to!" I all but screamed through my tears.

"Shouldn't we figure this out first," she said and I shook my head. This was my decision. Not hers.

"Hello?" Edward answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me Bella," I said with a raw voice.

"Hey," he said like he was just waking up excited. "What's up?"

"Can I come over?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and I nodded and hung up and then grabbed my keys.

"I need to do this alone," I said to my mother and she was crying as she sat on my bed.

I couldn't speak. Edward answered the door and brought me up to his room.

"What's going on?" Edward asked trying to get me to say something. I tried speaking, but nothing came out.

"I...uh," I started and he looked at me and encouraged me to go on. I felt sick to my stomache.

"I'm pregnant," I said and then looked anywhere but his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked and then I looked at him.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated myself and his face went pale. It was a good 5 minutes before he spoke again.

"So..uh..what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I can't get rid of it," I whispered as tears started to form in my eyes. He sighed.

"I just thought you deserved to know. I understand if you don't want people knowing or if you want me out of your life comp-" I babbled but he cut me off.

"I won't go anywhere," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I will do whatever you need me to do," he said and I looked at him shocked.

"Well...I don't know what I am going to do," I told him.

"Why don't we sleep on it?" he suggested and Esme and Carlisle, his parents, walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Esme asked and it took everything in me not to burst into tears.

"Umm...yeah. Everything is fine," I said with a shaky voice. They looked at me unsure. I gave Edward the 'Not Now' look and he nodded.

"Can Bella stay the night? It's important," Edward told them and they were confused and I looked at him in shock. They both nodded anyways and then shuffled out the door.

"Uh...I do have my own bed," was all I could think of to say.

"You shouldn't have to be alone," he whispered and my eyes welled with tears. Why was he being so nice to me? He pulled me down with him and I cried into his chest while he held me. He kept whispering that everything would be okay and that he won't leave me. I let him hold me until I fell asleep into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I felt groggy as I woke up. I realized my surroundings and notice Edward was looking at me worriedly.

"Did I dream it?" I asked with a raw voice. He shook his head sadly. It was then I noticed that he cried as well. I took in a shaky breath to stop myself from crying again and nodded.

"Should we talk?" he asked and I gave him a sad smile as I sat up.

"Can we eat first?" I am going to hold this off for as long as possible.

"Of course. My parents left for work a couple hours ago and I told them we are ditching school," he said and I sighed relieved and then got up and followed him to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," Edward said and I knew I should feel awkward, but I couldn't bring myself to that. I fished out a bowl and poured myself some cereal with milk. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Where are you?" my mother asked.

"I'm at Edward's. We skipped today," I said.

"Alright. Well...just call me if you need something," she said and I nodded and hung up.

"Do your parents know?" Edward asked.

"My mom and Emmett do," I answered honestly.

"Your brother and Dad are going to kill me," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't let them. I am just as responsible remember?" I said and he nodded and we made our way back to his room. I sat with my legs crossed.

"So...," Edward said, trying to get the conversation going.

"How are we supposed to do this?" I asked.

"I have not a clue," he said and I had to laugh at that. He looked at me like I was crazy and then started laughing with me. We stopped after a minute.

"I think that we should sit all of our family down and talk. Or at least our parents," I suggested.

"If we really have to then okay," he said and I nodded swiftly.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered.

"Whatever you think is best. I will back you up 100%," he told me.

"So if I said I wanted to keep it then you would go with it?" I asked and he thought about it which I was greatful for. He didn't just jump to conclusions, he thought about it first.

"If that is what turns out to be best," he said.

"You don't have to do anything you know. I just thought you deserved to know. If you want nothing to do with it then I understand," I told him while I looked at my hands in my lap.

"Bella, you have to understand that you don't have to do everything alone. Having someone there always makes it more bearable," he said trying to relax me. I had to be honest with myself that I have never been more greatful that it was him in this situation.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked out of true curiousity.

"Because you were nice enough to be honest with me," he responded. "By the way, why did you decide to tell me?" he asked and I had to laugh.

"If I am being honest I have no idea. It is what sounded best at the time. And I am really glad I did," I whispered the last part.

"Me too," he said and I looked him in the eye and smiled.

"I guess you aren't that bad," I teased.

"Ha ha," he said and I gave him a small smile.

"Well, atleast you aren't a complete asshole," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Atleast you aren't a complete bitch," he retorted and I fake gasped and we laughed at ourselves.

"I think that you are the only person who could make me laugh in this kind of situation," I told him honestly and he grinned.

"That's me," he said.

"Your so full of yourself," I teased him again and he shrugged and we smiled at each other.

"Do you ever think that this conversation would have ever happened between us if we weren't in this situation? I mean like before everything happened," he said.

"Probably not. But to be honest I wish it had gone down before all of this," I said and he laughed lightly and nodded.

"I think we would have been great together," he said.

"You should have thought of that before," I told him and he looked down while I got up.

"Bathroom?" I asked and he pointed to a door in his room. I nodded and went to take care of business.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself. It's all over. I felt my heart squeeze and I couldn't tell if it was from sadness or joy. Then I got angry with myself for putting everyone through this. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" I heard Edward ask on the other side of the door. Shit. How was I going to tell him?

"Umm...could you get me my purse?" I asked and then I heard him walk away and then he opened the door a little bit and threw it in. I searched for what I needed and washed my hands then found my way out to Edward's room. He was just sitting on his bed. I coughed and he looked up.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. He got a look of concern in his eyes and then came over to me. I didn't let him hug me though. I shouldn't be the one being comforted.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on?" he asked and I knew I had to tell him.

"I just got my period," I told him and he got a blank expression on his face. "I was over a week late, and that was why I took a pregnancy test. I guess it was false positive," I explained while tears filled my eyes. "I am so deeply sorry that I put you through this. Now I am probably the worst person in your eyes. Why do I have to be such a selfish bitch?" I babbled and screamed at myself.

"So there is no baby?" Edward asked and I nodded. He sighed. "Would you be upset if I told you that I am relieved?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, because I feel the same way. I am so sor-"I started but he cut me off.

"Shut up, Bella! It's okay. I am really glad you told me either way," he said and I swallowed down hard.

"I just hate that I put you through this," I whispered.

"Hey," he said calmly and grabbed my chin to meet his gaze. "Like I said, you don't have to do everything alone. I was just as responsible and I deserve the same stress," he said and I nodded and he took me in his arms. I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"I am here for you," he simply responded.

"Thank you so much for everything," I said while stepping out of his arms and I put together all of my stuff.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," I told him.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Would you like to come over? I make good turkey sandwhiches," I told him jokingly. His eyes lit up as he nodded. We got into my car and I drove us both to my house. He grabbed my hand about halfway there and I smiled at him.

"Mom?" I yelled into my house. She and Emmett were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Em, what are you doing here?" I asked and I noticed he was fumming at Edward. I squeezed Edward's hand.

"You think I could go to school?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Look, I shouldn't have told you. I knew you would act this way. But we have some news so please calm down," I said and he did a little bit. My mom was just sitting and waiting with worried eyes.

"What did you decide?" she asked me.

"Well, uhh.," I started to say, but nothing came out.

"Bella and I went through a rough night and morning. But thankfully no decsions will have to be made," Edward started for me and then sqeezed my hand. I sighed thankful that he started.

"What do you mean?" my mom asked as she looked between Edward and I.

"It means that I am not pregnant. I got my period this morning," I announced and she eyed me curiously.

"But I was there when you took the tests. I saw the results. We cried together," she said trying to figure all of this out.

"It was a false positive," I explained.

"Honey, if you are going to have an abortion and you just didn't want to tell me I am okay with it. Whatever you decide is okay," she tried to reassure me. I let her babble though instead of cutting her off.

"Mom, you already knew that I wouldn't do that. I am telling the truth," I said and she nodded. I noticed Emmett staring forward with a blank expression.

"And there is something else," I said and Emmett looked at me.

"I would really appreciate it if nobody said anything. It is done and over with," I told everyone.

"Not even Dad?" Emmett asked.

"No. I don't want him to know," I told both him and my mother sternly. They nodded and I believed they wouldn't say anything.

"What about my parents?" Edward asked.

"Do you want them to know?" I asked curiously and he nodded. "Then we will tell them tonight. If you don't mind, I would like to be there," I said and he nodded.

I drove us both over to his house after we ate lunch and watched a couple movies. We were both emotionally drained so we decided to have a lazy day together. It is so weird that I spent all day with him. But the weirdest thing is that now I kinda like him. I can't hate him after what he has done for me over the past day. He really is a good guy and I am really glad I got to see this side of him.

"Hello," I told his parents and they were eyeing us curiously. Esme skimmed over my face and body. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"See, I told you she wasn't pregnant. There aren't any signs," Esme announced and my face paled as my stomache churnned. Edward squeezed my hand. I swallowed loudly.

"But dear, you never know. I mean she is a teenager. Maybe she just doesn't show sig-" Carlisle started but Edward cut him off right as I was about to.

"Dad! Mom! Oh my goodness, give the girl a break," Edward said and I sighed feeling better.

"Hi, I don't know if I have ever formally introduced myself. I'm Bella Swan. You might know me from my brother Emmett," I said while offering my hand. Esme looked at it and almost laughed at me as she pulled me into a hug suprizing me. Carlisle just nodded at me.

"Well, Edward said we needed to talk so lets get on with it," Esme said and I gulped and nodded as we made our way to the sitting room. Yes, they were actually rich enough to have a sitting room. Esme got us all a glass of water. We sat down and I squeezed Edward's hand telling him I really needed him to begin because I don't know all that he wanted to tell them.

"Mom, Dad. I know you guys have been worried about Bella and me, but I am just going to assure you that everything is fine. We went through something no teenage kids want to go through. I would really appreciate it if you would really try not to judge us and don't think anything bad of Bella because she really is a great person," Edward said shocking me for the millionth time in the time that we have spent together. He did mention something that I hadn't even thought of. Were his parents ever going to have respect for me after this? I know it shouldn't worry me too much, but it did. A lot. I wanted to speak next.

"No, Edward. Let them feel what they should and judge how they want. I understand if all of the respect you have for me goes out the window," I interjected and Edward gave me a shocked expression. I signaled for him to go on.

"As you already know I had lost my virginity to her," Edward announced while I was mid-drink. I coughed and almost spit it everywhere. They all looked at me in amusement and worry.

"Sorry, I didn't know they knew. Go on," I said and they all smiled at me. Gah, was this night going to end? Why did I want to be here again? Oh right, so they understand. Well no respect is held for me anymore. Thanks Edward.

"Anyways, Bella was a week late so she took a pregnancy test. It said positive and the minute she found out she came over. That is why we needed time together. But this morning she uh..," he trailed and Esme and I had amused faces on.

"Oh stop being a boy, Edward. She got her period," Esme said and I had to hold back a laugh as both of the guys shivered. Edward smiled sheepishly.

"I felt awful for putting Edward through this. I am still beating myself up. But he wanted to tell you, so I offered or more like begged to come with," I said.

"So everything is okay?" Esme asked and we both nodded.

"I am so sorry for all of this trouble," I said while looking at them with sincerity.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart," Esme said and that made me want to cry all over again.

"Serves him right after what he did," Carlisle said and I looked at him sadly.

"It wasn't just his fault," I told them and Carlisle had to step back mentally.

"Jesus Edward, how do you respond to a face like that? She has like Puppy eyes," he told his son and I would have laughed if I wasn't this drained. I looked down at my hands.

"Dad, not now," Edward whispered and I smiled that he said something.

"I really hope that you guys can forgive me and not lose any respect towards me," I whispered.

"There is nothing to forgive you for. And if anything we respect you even more for handling this the right way honey," Esme said while grabbing my hand. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I let a tear escape. I quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you for everything. You guys are great," I said and they all gave me warm smiles. I stood up and gave Esme a long hug and same with Carlisle.

"Come over anytime you'd like. It gets lonely with just boys around," Esme told me and I smiled and nodded.

"Of course," I said and then Edward walked me to the door.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Edward asked.

"As much as I can be," I answered.

"You are an amazing person, Bella. Don't let any of this change that. How about I pick you up for school tomorrow? Sound like a good plan?" he offered and my eyes welled with tears at his comforting words. I nodded.

"You are lucky to have such great parents," I told him and he nodded and pulled me into a hug. He grabbed my hand and walked me to my car and then hugged me again.

"I will see you in the morning," he said and I nodded and then drove off to have a chat with my two favorite people. Ben and Jerry's ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After about a gallon of ice cream later I was laying on my back looking at my ceiling. My phone rang for the hundreth call from either Alice or Rose. I just decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, what is going on? Where were you today?" Alice asked and then I realized that now Edward and I were sorta friends...and that I would have to explain this to her somehow.

"I didn't feel so good," I said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Wrong day to miss though. He wasn't there today either," she said and I sighed and looked at my ceiling.

"That's because he was with me," I answered.

"What? Did you just say what I think you said?" Alice said shocked.

"Yes, Alice. And he is driving me to school tomorrow," I said.

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. We talked it out I guess," I told her.

"Alright, whatever. So anyways, Jasper asked me out for this Saturday night," she said excitedly.

"That's great, Alice," I said and let her ramble on about what she was going to wear and what they were going to do. I said bye to her after about 20 minutes and then closed my eyes to fall asleep. Just as I was about to doze off my phone rang. I let out a frustrated sigh and flipped it open while my eyes were still shut. My eyelids were too heavy to open.

"Alice, I think you covered everything about Saturday," I answered and then I heard a laugh on the other end. I knew that too well.

"Oh, sorry Edward," I said.

"That's okay. I was just calling to see if everything was okay," he said and I sighed.

"Yes, everything is fine. Although Alice is curious as to why you are picking me up tomorrow. In fact, I am too. Why are you picking me up tomorrow?" I asked while sitting up. I was wide awake now.

"I don't know," he answered.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone?" I asked to myself and him.

"What is this?" he asked curiously. I had to say I was interested too.

"I don't know. Are we friends now?" I asked and I heard him laugh a little. It made me smile to hear him laugh.

"That sounds too weird," he answered and my smile faded.

"So we aren't friends?" I asked.

"Definantely not," he said and my heart broke. Why did I let him do this to me again?

"I don't understand," I said in a whisper.

"Bella, we can't just be friends. Not after everything," he said. I was so confused I wanted to throw something.

"So what are we?" I asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet," he said.

"Alright?" I said in a confused voice. "So are you or are you not picking me up tomorrow?" I asked to clearify.

"Definantely," he said.

"You are confusing the hell out of me," I told him and he laughed.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said and then hung up. I let out a frustrated sigh. How was I going to sleep like this? Aparently very easily considering I was extremely tired.

I woke up the next morning with my mother standing at the doorway with her suitcase packed.

"I have to go home today," she said.

"Okay," I told her.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want to come stay with me for a while?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, I will be fine. Thank you, Mom. For everything. I love you," I said and she gave me a sad smile.

"Okay, sweetie. I love you, too. Call if you need me," she said and then kissed me on the cheek and went to say goodbye to Emmett.

I got in the shower after that and then blow dried my hair until it was straight. I then threw on my favorite pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I walked downstairs and got myself some breakfast. My dad was there and I had to explain that I was fine and the reason I was crying the other day was because I missed Mom and that was why she came over. He bought it of course.

"Hey," I told Edward as he gave me a hug and then opened the door for me.

"So what was up last night? I am still extremely confused at our conversation," I told him honestly. "I mean if you still hate me I understand, and you didn't have to drive me today. I just want you to tell me if everything is going back to how it was," I said.

"You really think I still hate you?" he asked in shocked curiousity.

"I don't know! That is what I am trying to figure out," I said frustrated.

"Well, I don't hate you. Actually, I like you a lot. And after everything you and I both know that we can't be just friends. That is what I was trying to tell you last night," he told me.

"Okay?" I said confused again.

"Lets just keep things the way they are right now and to hell with what people think," he suggested.

"Um..sure?" I said and he gave me a smile and I just looked at him like he was crazy. "You know I was serious that I didn't want people knowing right?" I asked just to make sure. He nodded and then got out of the car. Here goes nothing.

We held hands as we met up with the rest of the crew. They stared intently at our hands. I shot Emmett a look telling him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded.

"Hey guys," I said as if nothing changed.

"Umm hi," Rose said and I smiled at her. Edward pulled me by the hand and we walked to my locker together.

"That was interesting," I said and he nodded while leaning up against the lockers.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. Nothing. Why?" I asked him while finding my books.

"Want to stay the night again?" he asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"Maybe," I said.

"Maybe?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, maybe," I said and then left him in his dumbfounded expression as the bell rang. Not once have I stayed over a guys house before. Well the other night really doesn't count...but still.

At lunch I was standing at my locker putting my books away and grabbing my lunch.

"Do people know we had sex in the closet?" Edward came from behind me and asked. I jumped.

"Shit! You scared me! And shh!" I said looking around to make sure nobody heard.

"Sorry," he said.

"And no, I didn't say anything. Did you?" I asked. I remembered he did that to be like his friends.

"No," he said.

"Thank you," I said and he nodded.

"So people still think you are a virgin?" he asked.

"Edward, can you please shut up? This is not the right place for this," I told him.

"Right...so they do," he said and I nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked out of curiousity.

"Because that isn't something I wanted to share," I told him honestly.

"Your embarassed to be with me," he said in a teasing but questioning tone.

"Of course not! It is just too...special to be shared," I said.

"I see," he said and I nodded as we made our way to a lunch table.

"Why did you ask me?" I asked.

"Just wondering," he said and I nodded. At lunch Edward didn't make eye contact with me at all. Something was up, but I just couldn't tell what. Emmett pulled me over to the side.

"In the closet, Bella? Really?" he said and I got wide eyed.

"That son of a bitch told you," I said and started to glare at Edward. How could he?

"So it is true?" Em asked and I got confused.

"Yeah...that is what Edward told you, right?" I asked.

"No...I heard it. It is all around school Bella," he said looking at me worriedly. I could tell my face was paling.

"Edward told everyone?" I asked in disbelief.

"He didn't say anything. Bella, I know him. He hasn't spoken a word unless it was to you," Emmett said and I sighed relieved.

"Then how..?" I trailed trying to figure all of this out. I couldn't so I just shook myself out of it as Em was pulled away and I was confronted with a very annoyed Alice and Rose.

"You had sex with him and you didn't even tell us?" they screamed at me. I couldn't take it anymore. This was too much for me. I simply walked away and sat next to Edward.

"Can I take your car please?" I asked in a pleading tone.

"I thought you knew and I thought it would have been better if you heard it from your brother. That is why I asked him to tell you," Edward said.

"I know. It isn't your fault. I just really can't handle everything right now," I said as I started to cry. I wiped all of the tears away. He pulled out his car keys and handed them to me.

"Thank you," I said and then hugged him tightly. "Emmett will take you back to my house."

"Okay," Edward said and kissed my forehead.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I was so confused and humiliated. How do people know? Edward didn't say anything and I certainly didn't say anything. Did Emmett? No..he didn't even know it was in the closet! As far as I know Edward and I were the only two people on campus at the time. Right? Apaently not, Bella. You are such an idiot! Why would you do it in such an exposed place?

I let out a frustrated sigh and hit my head on the steering wheel. No way could I drive now. Especially Edward's car.

I laid the seat back and closed my eyes. I want this all to just go away. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_**Did you make it home safely? -E**_

_I can't drive right now...I will be waiting in the parking lot. -B_

_**I'll be there in 2 minutes. -E**_

I didn't ask how. He had his ways to get out of class and I wasn't going to stop him. If I was being honest with myself, I needed him. Badly. I jumped over to the passenger seat. Two minutes felt like two hours as I stared at the clock intently. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my forehead on them and closed my eyes. Strong, Bella. Stay strong. I heard the door open and felt the car start flying. I lifted my head up against the head rest.

We stayed quiet the entire car ride as he drove me home. Wait, home? I didn't want to be alone!

"Edward, you can't leave me," I said.

"Who said anything about leaving you? I am just giving you a chance to grab some clothes. It isn't an option anymore. You are staying the night," he said and I didn't argue. I just ran up to my room and put together some clothes.

_If Dad comes home tonight tell him I am staying at a friends. NOT Alice or Rose. Make up a place that he doesn't have a number to. I'm at Edward's. Please let me deal with this, Em. I love you and hope you understand. -B_

_**We are both with Rose. She will undersatnd you need some time to yourself. -Em**_

_No...she won't. I didn't tell her so she is upset with me. And plus, I think I will just stay the night at Edward's. -B_

_**I will beg for Rose to understand. I won't even let her call Alice. Why are you sleeping over there? Please tell me you aren't having sex with him again...-Em**_

_Alright, whatever. Em, not now. I think I have learned enough by now. -B_

_**I am just checkin -Em**_

_Love you. See you tomorrow maybe. -B_

_**Maybe? -Em**_

_Yeah, maybe. -B_

_**Alright...love you too. -Em**_

I don't understand what is so hard about the word maybe that boys don't understand. Edward was staring at me intently while we were laying on his bed.

"What?" I asked.

"I am just seeing how long it would take you to notice that I have been staring at you. Five minutes incase you were wondering," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry...I had to have Em cover for me since I am staying the night here," I said and he smiled.

"Wonderful. What should we do first?" he asked.

"How about we figure out how everyone knows. And it is completely obvious because we were together all day...and left together," I said and then groaned. I wonder what people think of me now.

"Well who was at school then?" Edward asked.

"Um..nobody that I can think of," I said and then Edward looked like a lightbulb went off.

"What?" I asked.

"Mike Newton," Edward said.

"He left, remember?" I said.

"We don't know for sure," he told me and I shrugged.

"Why would he do that though?" I asked.

"I think I know," Edward mumbled.

"Enlighten me with your knowledge," I said and he smiled and looked down at his hands.

"Well he is jealous," Edward suggested.

"Stop being an ass and tell me the real reason," I told him in all seriousness. He looked up and frowned.

"I just did," he said and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Okay..and you know this how?" I asked.

"Bella I might be an ass, but I'm not an idiot," he said.

"Okay?" I said unsure of what he was saying. Is he calling me an idiot? When did Mike Newton become interested in me?

"He was talking about you the whole night of the banquet," Edward said.

"So?" I said.

"Well he got in trouble too..maybe he stayed," Edward suggested. I sighed.

"Should I talk to him?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward answered.

"Maybe I should call Rose. She always knows about things like this," I suggested.

"Okay," Edward said and I looked at the clock. School was just being let out. I dialed her number and put it on speaker.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't know...and I was just angry that you didn't tell us. I mean I knew something was up with you lately, but I didn't know for sure so I didn't ask," Rose answered and I laughed.

"Rose, calm down. It's okay. I know you only said that out of love," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Well screaming at you for having sex is not very loving," she said and I shook my head.

"Of course this conversation would have gone down more smoothly if you guys heard me out. Even if I really am not all that willing to share. Anyways," I said so that this conversation doesn't get any more awkward. "Do you know how the rumor got started?"

"It's not a rumor if it is true," she muttered into the phone and I had to mentally step back. Ouch. That was like a slap in the face.

"Rose, the rumor," Edward said pulling me out of my position.

"Oh hey Edward. Right..umm I heard it from Lauren who heard it from Jessica who heard it from Tyler who heard it from Mike," she said going down the list.

"You could have simply said it was Mike," I groaned and put my head into a pillow. Edward rubbed my back smoothly.

"Well I don't know for sure...when did this happen?" Rose asked.

"Not now," I said.

"Oh come on, Bella. I am your best friend and probably future sister-in-law. Just tell me," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm telling Em you think that. He might go balistic," I said.

"Don't try and change the subject on me missy," she told me sternly.

"The night of the banquet," I said softly and looked at Edward with apologetic eyes. He shrugged. I knew he wouldn't care but still..

"The football one? Wait, I thought you had to clean up," she said and I just rolled over on my back and waited for her to understand. Edward had an amused expression on.

"Bella, you dirty little hoe," Rose said and laughed at her own joke.

"Ha ha. I didn't even go out in the garden you moron!" I said into the phone.

"Yeah, because you didn't have time after going into the closet to find the gardening tool. You just replaced it with yourself," she said and I frowned.

"I am not a hoe!" I said.

"I know..but I had to do it," she said, still laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah, whatever. Keep your mouth shut or I will go around tell about the time in the po-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Woah! Okay! I got it. I won't say anything," she said and I smiled knowing I had something on her.

"Love you. Have a nice time with my brother. Remember that I am there too so don't do anything naughty," I said and Edward laughed. I had totally forgotten he was in the room.

"I don't know about that. I think that we should explore your teritory," she said.

"EWW! Rose, please do not ever say that again. He is my brother," I said while shivering in disgust.

"Bye Bye dirty little hoe," Rose said and hung up. I rolled my eyes and shut my phone.

"What story do you have on Rose?" Edward asked out of curiousity.

"Trust me. You don't want to know," I told him and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I wish I didn't find out about this," I said to Edward as we were eating a snack.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, if people are talking about me behind my back then that is their deal. They don't have to tell me," I said.

"But wouldn't you rather know?"

"Not really. I didn't know all morning and I was fine," I told him honestly.

"I guess you have a point," he said and I nodded.

"And now that I think about it, I would rather have them know that then the other thing," I told him.

"Yeah..that would have been bad," he said.

"Ya think?"

"So what are we going to do about Mike and this situation?" Edward asked.

"Forget about it. We have the whole weekend," I said and he nodded.

"Would you be mad if I punched him in the face?" Edward asked me and I laughed.

"Umm..honestly? No. But I really don't think you should. It isn't worth it. People should mind their own damn business," I told him and he laughed and nodded.

"Is this weird? Us being so..close?" he asked me out of nowhere. I thought about it for a minute.

"Not really. I mean it should be...but it isn't. I'm kind of glad we went through this. We got to see each other's real side," I admited and then the front door opened.

"I'm home!" I heard Esme call and I smiled as she walked in with a bunch of groceries in her hand.

"Oh, hello Bella. This is a nice suprize," she said and I beamed at her.

"There was a little trouble at school today. Rumors about us, so we left early," Edward said.

"People should mind their own damn business," Esme mutter and I laughed.

"That's exactly what I said!" I told her and she smiled.

"Would you like to help me with dinner?" Esme asked me. I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"I would love to," I said and she smiled warmly.

It was a little awkward at first with Esme, but she did make me feel right at home. Eventually. We had to talk first of course.

"So, you are the famous Bella we are hearing about?" Esme guessed and I blushed.

"I guess," I said as I preheated the oven.

"Well, I just didn't get to say much to you the other night. It must have been horrible," she said sympthetically. My heart squeezed. She felt bad for me? I thought that she would be angry with me.

"Yeah. It was tough," I said and my voice cracked as a couple tears escaped.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry," she whispered into my ear as she held me. It just made me cry harder. I wish that my mom would be here for me like this. I wish that she would just take a break from her life and live by us again.

"It's okay. I'm fine," I said as I backed away and wiped the tears off my face while trying to smile. It came out more of a grimance.

"I just don't understand why you are being so nice to me," I said as I sniffled. She handed me a tissue.

"You did nothing to make us not be nice to you," she said and I rolled my eyes and gave her my best 'You are kidding, right?' look.

"I know that you think that we hate you, but in reality I actually adore you. You have always been a good person from what I have heard. But every person makes rash decisions at least once that they regret," she said.

"Edward hasn't said anything bad about me?" I asked.

"No," she said as we started to chop up vegetables.

"Ever?" I tried to clearify.

"He did tell us about the incident in the summer, but you didn't do anything wrong. It was all on him. You changed him, you know," Esme told me as I started to make a salad and she put the meal in the oven.

"I did?" I said amazed. "How?"

"He used to be so mean to people and he was used to them fighting back and defending oneself. But when you didn't, he sulked for weeks. He felt so bad for hurting such an innocent person. He really hasn't done much since other then the closet mishap," she said and I was too shocked to be embarrassed. I changed him. Me.

"Surely something else happened," I said because I didn't believe it.

"Nope," she said simply while she washed her hands. I raised and eyebrow to myself and looked at the floor. She started walking away when I caught her attention.

"And for the record," I said and she turned to face me. "I don't regret it. Any of it. I am really glad that I got to see this side of your son. He is a great person," I smiled warmly at her and she nodded and grinned proudly and then raised an eyebrow at me. I could tell she was going to challenge me.

"You don't regret the fact it happened in the closet? Or the fact that you weren't protected and could have been pregnant?" she challenged. I sighed and thought about my answer.

"No," I said strongly. It was the truth and I had to admit that to myself. "Of course it would have been nice if it were a different time and place, but I accepted the what could of happened and I can't bring myself to regret it. I know you probably think I am lying or icing the truth. But honestly, I think that this might have been the best thing that happened for Edward and me. We got to experience life and all of its casualties. We made a mistake and learned from it. We got to really know each other, and that is the best part of this. Yes, I will admit that I am totally relieved about not being pregnant, but I am happy to know that Edward really is a good person. I can't even believe I ever hated him," I laughed to myself. Esme was looking at me stunned.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. That was just very honest and open. Thank you for sharing that with me. I think that made the past all a little bit better," she said and hugged me. I smiled and then noticed Edward and Carlisle standing there stunned. My smile faded.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Is it dinner time yet?" Edward ignored my question. Great.

I stared intently at Edward all throughout dinner. What did he hear? He seemed too deep in thought to notice my staring. Esme and Carlisle cleared the dishes and then left us alone. Edward didn't move. I just sighed and started walking to his room. He was right behind me. I turned around to face him, but he just looked away. I stopped once we got to his door.

"Okay, what did you hear?" I asked. It didn't bother me if he heard everything because it was the truth. I was merely curious.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled shyly.

"You know exactly what I mean," I said and waited for him to go on.

"Can't we just drop it?" he asked and I frowned.

"Fine," I grumbled and then grabbed my pjs and went into his bathroom to shower from the stressful day. I didn't even ask if I could. This place just felt like home, and to be honest I was happy to feel so accepted.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice through the shower. I knitted my eyebrows and stuck my head out from behind the curtain. I know it really didn't matter if he saw me naked, but a little privacy would be nice.

"Yeah?" I asked what he wanted. He smirked.

"Nevermind," he told me and I sighed frustrated. He was going to drive me insane if he doesn't start telling me things. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before stepping out to where Edward was. Brushing his teeth.

"Can I get a little privacy?" I asked. He shrugged and walked out. I closed the door behind him. I dried off my body and shook out my hair with the towel and then got into my pjs. I brushed my teeth and then ran my fingers through my hair once more before heading into his room again.

"Are you done princess?" he mocked and I scowled.

"I will be on the couch if you need me," I told him in frustration and grabbed my things. He changed again. He wasn't nice now. I think he may have a multipule personality disorder. I will have to talk to Esme. I almost laughed at myself for thinking that. Why would I care? Oh right, because you almost ended up with his child. A weird feeling filled me and I couldn't quite grasp what it was. I didn't feel sad or mad, but I didn't feel happy either. I was overwhelmed with confusion and humilation and being hurt. How could Mike do something like that? I never even knew it was possible for him to be so mean. Then again, I never knew it was possible for Edward to be so nice. Even if he was giving mixed signals.

Gah! I wanted to scream for no reason at all. I wanted to be angry and just give up and bitch slap anyone who got in my way. But that wasn't me. That wasn't Bella. I needed someone to talk to, but I don't know who. I knew my mother wouldn't do much seeing as she already packed up and left me. I know I could have gone with her, but then it wouldn't solve anything. Not that anything needed to be solved. UGHHH!

I sat on their couch feeling like an utter moron for not being able to figure out my own life. I have always been able to do things myself. But now...I needed somebody. And that scared me.

I took a deep breath in and tried to push everything out of my mind to fall asleep. But when I thought through all that happened, tears came. A lot. It was like a never ending fountain. I have never cried so much in my life! I tried not to make noise so I brought my knees up to my chest and litterally had to hold myself together.

I have never felt so alone in my life. I knew Alice was pissed and Rose just thinks I am a skank. And I guess I could see where it would come from. I slept with Edward. No, let me clearify this to myself: I gave myself to Edward. Everything I had left in me to give to a guy. I never believed in love so my heart stayed with me. I would never give that away after this.

After that thought, I picked up my phone and called Emmett. No answer on the first try. I tried Rose. None. I just through my phone in my bag and started to cry harder. They were too busy having sex to answer the phone for me.

I let myself cry until I fel asleep finally.

I woke up with a dry throat and a headache. Then I realized where I was. The Cullen house. I had totally forgotten. Then thoughts from last night came rushing back to me and I stopped them before I could have another melt down. I looked at the clock on the kitchen counter. 6 in the morning. I woke up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday. I guess I did go to bed pretty early last night.

I got up robotically and walked into Edward's room trying not to make any noise as I went to the bathroom. It didn't wake him. I had to do something to distract myself.

EDWARD'S POV:

My mother told Bella that she changed me. Into what? A little angel? I couldn't believe that my own mother thought I was a bad person before meeting Bella. Or I guess before screwing over Bella.

Not only that, but my mother adored Bella. Yes, adored. And now that Bella actually told her the truth it made my mother like her even more.

I was aware that Bella was staring at me all through dinner, but to be honest I didn't care. I was upset. No, I was beyond pissed. Why? I have no idea. Maybe it is because Bella is just too nice and it agravates me to no end. I am just waiting for the bitch inside her to come out. And then I frowned to myself. Bella could never be mean intentionally. I knew she was very upset about the whole Mike thing and don't get me wrong, so was I, but she didn't want to do anything about it. Nothing.

Just to agravate her, I didn't answer any of her questions and played dumb. I also didn't give her space that she wanted in the bathroom. I think I was intentionally trying to be an ass. I knew I should have offered her my bed, but I wanted it. And I know that we could have just slept together, but she seemed to be upset with me. Good.

Then I realized why I was angry. Bella never gets mad. About anything. Well, I mean she gets mad but she doesn't do anything about it. I wanted her to be the meanest person ever to me. I wanted her to lash me out for all of the wrong things I did to her. I wanted her to throw a fit and blame everything on me. Because I hated the fact that she liked me. I hated that she cared about me even after being the biggest ass I could ever be and almost knocking her up. She still cared about me and liked me.

I decided that tomorrow I would ask her why. And then we would figure everything out after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: (Still EPV)

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Bella. She was holding her knees up to her chest, looking out the window. You could tell she had been crying.

"Bella?" I said and she turned around. She nodded. My guess would be because she didn't trust her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head and looked out the window again. My plan to make her yell at me vanished. I wanted to be there for her. I sat right next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against me. I kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong, Bella? Talk to me," I pressed. I knew it was stupid of me to push her, but I wanted to help.

"I don't know," she said with a dry voice. I highly doubted that she didn't know. She probably just didn't want to tell me. I sighed.

"Bella, I am really sorry for last night," I told her and she shrugged. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked her and she nodded. It was like talking to a mute.

She picked out some cereal and helped herself. It was almost liked she lived here. She ate slowly and stared intently at the table. She didn't look like she got much sleep last night.

"Bella, can you talk to me now? You're scaring me," I admitted to her. She pushed the half eaten bowl away from her and cleared her throat.

"I don't know what to say, or how to explain myself. I just want to scream for some reason if I am being honest," she said in a calm voice.

"Then scream," I said simply and she scuffed.

"How would that help me?" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"It could get all of your anger out," I told her matter of factly.

"But I'm not-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Yes, you are," I told her.

"You don't know anything," she snapped at me. It felt good to have her finally react normally.

"Bella, you have a right to be angry with me. I created this whole mess in your life. It was my fault," I pressed and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I can't be angry with you," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked suprized.

"Because in all reality, none of this was just your fault. I had a major role in this too. I just wish that my mother-" she started to say, but then caught her words. "I just wish that I knew what to feel," she told me and I sighed.

"Bella, I know that I haven't been the best person or friend in the world, but you have to trust me. I want to be there for you. I want to help," I said.

"I don't know how to trust someone," she admitted and her eyes welled with tears.

"Well how about I help you," I suggested lightly.

"How do I know that you won't have another one of your mood swings?" she asked.

"You don't. But that is how you should trust someone. Trust me to keep my anger in check. I know that it won't happen all of the time, but just know that I am trying," I told her and she sighed.

"So, what? Do you expect me to spill my guts to you or something?" she said and I laughed lightly.

"No. But I think that you should at least try to tell me some things. Like what you were about to say about your mother," I suggested and she sighed again.

"I just wish that she didn't leave," she whispered. "I have never asked for anything before and I really needed her and I still do. I mean what kind of mother would just pack up and leave right after they just found out that their teenage daughter could have been pregnant then wasn't. Did she think I was going to be fine and dandy because this whole situation is 'over'," she said using air quotes. Tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away quickly. I pulled her off the seat and warned her with my eyes of my next move. She buried her head into my chest as I held on to her tightly.

"It's going to be okay," I said and she nodded. "Are you feeling any better after telling me that?" I asked her and she shrugged. "I am taking that as a 'Yes'," I told her confidently and I could feel her smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered to me and I shrugged.

"It's what friends are for," I told her and she looked up at me and smiled.

"So we are friends?" she tried to clarify. I smiled at her and then turned around to go back to my room. She stood there for a couple seconds and then half ran to catch up with me.

"What does that mean?" she tried to ask me but I shook my head. She let out a frustrated sigh as we entered my room and sat on my bed.

"Edward, please. You are confusing the hell out of me and I would really like to know what you mean," she pleaded.

"What I mean about what?" I asked.

"You're doing it again," she told me. I knew that my playing dumb bothered her, and I guess I kind of liked that it did. I mean maybe it will make her mad at me.

"Right. Sorry," I defeated my internal thoughts. She needed someone to be there for her, and being an ass wouldn't help what so ever.

"I just want to know what this is," she explained while pointing between her and I.

"So do I," I told her honestly and calmly.

"Can we classify it as friends?" she asked me.

"I already told you I think that is silly," I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Then, where do we stand?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Where do you think we stand?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Hmm...I think we can classify us as two people who used to hate each other and then ended up doing the dirty in the closet and then ended up in a difficult situation," Bella always knew how to sugar coat what she considers 'bad' things. I gave her a small smile.

"Doing the dirty?" I questioned her and she scowled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for trying to be more lady like. We had _sex_ in the closet," she said and I couldn't hold in a little giggle that escaped. She just rolled her eyes.

"I think that about sums it up," I told her with a smile.

"I was kidding," she said and rolled her eyes again.

"I know," I said and she pushed my shoulder lightly.

Bella POV:

Edward was driving me absolutely crazy. I am starting to think he is doing this on purpose.

"I know," he told me after I said I was kidding. I pushed his shoulder lightly.

"Okay, your turn as to what you think this is," I said, eager to know what he thought. He took a minute to think.

"Well, as I have said it seems too weird and silly to call us friends. Then again, we are not offically together. The only thing I could think of would be friends with benefits," he said and my mouth dropped.

"Friends with benefits? And what would the benefits be exactly?" I asked him. I didn't know if I was ready to have sex with him again. I mean of course it felt good, but I just don't know. He laughed lightly.

"I don't know. I guess an example would be that we have sleepovers," he suggested in a questioning tone.

"Those were in times of dire need," I reminded him.

"Well, another one would be that we know that the other person will always be there for them. No matter what," he said. He was trying to convince me that he will never leave. He almost has me.

"Okay...," I trailed. If I was being honest with myself, I wish there was more. I wish that holding hands is not the furthest we were planning on going. I have never felt that way towards someone. I realized he was waiting for me to say something more.

"Umm...yeah. That's good," I said while nodding.

"Bella, your real thoughts do come in handy sometimes," he teased and I gave him a shy smile.

"Well...I am just afraid that you would want something more from me," I told him honestly. I wasn't ready to have a commited relationship. I didn't even know if I ever wanted one.

"What do you mean? Like sexually?" he asked puzzled and I laughed at his confused face.

"No. I mean that I am not ready for a real relationship. Like, I wouldn't mind getting physically involved, but emotionally is a different story," I admited to him and he grinned cheesily.

"Stop grinning. You are freaking me out," I told him and then laughed with him.

"So you are attracted to me," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously," I said. "But if you were on a different path, it really doesn't matter," I explained. If he didn't feel that way towards me then I would understand. I think.

"Umm..Bella? Are you like blind when it comes to boys?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Sure," I said willing him to go on. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"You're beautiful. In every way. So, now that's all cleared up, I am obviously down for anything physically," he said while wagging is eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I whispered. "But, like I said. Only physically. We are not in a real relationship and I am not your girlfriend. Friends with benefits. But, if you don't mind I would like one condition," I said and he nodded for me to go on. "We can't see anyone else," I concluded.

"Sounds good to me," he said and I nodded and my phone rang. It was Alice.

"I better take this," I said and he nodded.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, it's me," Alice said sadly into the phone.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked getting worried. Alice never gets sad.

"Nothing," she said and my eyebrows knitted together.

"Is everything okay? Alice, I know something is up. What can I do to help? Anything?" I begged her to tell me. Edward looked at me concerned and shook my head.

"Bella...," she started sobbing into the phone. "He did it again," she said.

"Alice, honey. You are going to have to be more clear with that. Who did what again?" I asked her calmly. I was freaking out of course. Edward could tell in my facial expressions I am guessing.

"Jasper," she sobbed hysterically.

"He cheated again?" my voice was filled with anger. I am setting him in his place this time.

"Yeah," she said in a small voice.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," I said into the phone and went to grab my keys then noticed I didn't have my car. I cursed under my breath.

"Edward, can you do me a favor?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's Alice. She really needs me right now. Do you mind driving me over there?"

"Not at all. Do you need me to pick you up to?" he asked me and I bit my lip and contenplated as we rushed to his car.

"No, I can just call Em," I assured him as we both got buckled in.

"Okay," he said as we started to drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I got over to Alice's around noon and she was out of her hysterics thank goodness. I made us both some hot coco with the little marshmallows she likes so much.

"Here you go," I gave Alice her mug and she smiled at me. "So what happened?" I asked her.

"Gosh, it doesn't even matter," she said as she wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Well obviously it does," I said to her and touched her shoulder in comfort.

"I went over to his house to suprize him. His mom let me in and said there was someone already here, but I was welcome to go up," Alice started and tears were forming in her eyes. "So I went up there and they were making out on his bed," she said and tears were just pouring. I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew Alice was basically in love with Jasper, and that she will forgive him someday soon. But it just hurt to see her go through this.

"Alice, I am so sorry," I said and she sniffled and then I hugged her tightly for a couple minutes.

"Thank you, Bella. You really are a great friend even after what I did to you at lunch yesterday. I'm really sorry, I was just suprized, you know?" she said and I rolled my eyes and nodded while smiling.

"I know. I would have told you guys, but it was just so special," I explained.

"So...how was it?" she asked excitedly. I am glad that I could use something to take things off of her mind.

"Amazing," I told her. Okay, so it wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Now that I look back and think, it was good. More than good, it was great to say the least.

"So how did you and Edward end up getting it on?" she asked me. "I mean last time I checked you guys despised each other."

"Yeah. Well, we were both sick of being virgins and just decided to do it. I know, not the smartest idea, but it works," I said and we laughed a little bit together.

"Wow," she said. "So when did this take place?" she asked me.

"The night of the football banquet," I answered honestly.

"Wait...that was almost a month ago. How did you guys just recently get close?" she asked me with a curious look.

"Well, after weeks of staying away from each other, I guess we just missed us," I said and shrugged.

"How many times have you done it?" she asked me and I took a mental sigh of relief that she bought my story.

"Just that once," I told her.

"And so what are you now?" she asked me.

"I don't know to be quite honest. I don't want a boyfriend or to be in a commited relationship and he knows that. But I think that we are definantely more than friends. He says we are friends with benefits," I explained and she got all wide eyed.

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked.

"Well, I don't want to be in a relationship. And we both like each other a lot. So we are friends with benes," I told her.

"But doesn't this mean that he might be doing the same with others?" she asked.

"No. We both agreed to not see other people," I told her.

"But you are not committed to each other," she clarified.

"Right," I said.

"That is too complicated for me," she said and I smiled.

"Well, Edward and I are on the same page so I think that is all that matters," I said confidently and she just rolled her eyes.

I let her torture me all day with doing my hair and nails and all that fun stuff. If it makes her happy, then I am happy. I looked at the clock and my eyes got wide. It read 6. I quickly called Em.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, did Dad ever come home?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked me and I sighed. My dad doesn't pay a lot of attention to us.

"Good. Well I kind of need you to pick me up," I said.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Alice's house," I told him and he sighed.

"Bella, I just got in my pjs," he complained.

"It is 6 o'clock!" I said.

"Can't you just sleepover?" he suggested. I really wanted to be home tonight.

"Nevermind," I said angerily and hung up. I called the second person on my list.

"Hello?" Edward answered on the second ring. He seemed distracted.

"Hi..," I trailed. I felt bad for bothering him.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Are you completely busy right now?" I asked him.

"Not really," he said and sounded more into the conversation now.

"Liar," I accused. "Can you possibly come pick me up?" I asked and bit my lip. I felt extrememly bad because I told him I would get Em to get it, but he is too busy being selfish.

"Sure, babe," he said and I rolled my eyes. I didn't particularily like that name, but I didn't completely hate it either.

"Thank you," I said and then hung up.

"Edward is coming to get me," I told Alice and she nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said and I hugged her tightly. Edward honked outside.

"You're smelly," I told Edward as I jumped into his car. He smiled.

"I was working on something," he said and I looked him curiously.

"What?" I asked him.

"My Aunt Jane needed her car worked on. I only know the basics, but I offered to help out," he said and my mouth dropped. He fixed cars. How freaking hot is that? Then I remembered he left.

"Edward," I whined and he looked at me in confusion. "You shouldn't have left just to get me," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry we are going back," he said.

"We?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep," he said and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"And what the hell do you expect me to do?" I asked him.

"Sit there and look pretty," he answered and I pushed on his arm. He winked at me as we pulled up to what I assumed was his Aunt's house. I got out of the car and Edward took my hand and lead the way. A little girl who appeared to be maybe 4, but no older than 5 came running out of the house. Edward let go of my hand and picked her up.

"There's my Annabell," Edward said and kissed the top of her head and set her down. "I have been waiting for you to come home all day. I would like you to meet my friend Bella. Bella, this is my cousin Annabell," Edward told me and I got down to eye level with the cutest blonde haired blue eyed little girl I have ever seen. I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Hello Miss Annabell, it is nice to meet you," I told her and she smiled and took my hand in hers.

"You're pretty," she said starstruck. I laughed lightly.

"I would have warned you, but you weren't home," Edward told her and she frowned at him. I laughed and stood back up. A women came out of the house and I assumed that was Jane followed by a man who I assumed was his Uncle.

"You must be Bella. I'm Jane," I shook hands with the amazingly beautiful women. "And this is my husband Demetri," I turmed to the charming man and shook his hand as well.

"It is very nice to meet you all," I told them and they all smiled warmly.

"Well, lets get back to work," Edward said and then followed Jane and Demetri. Annabell took my hand and led me into the house.

"I want to show you my room," she said confidently. I smiled and nodded.

"How old are you, Annabell?" I asked her.

"Five," she said.

"Wow, that's a fun age. I wish I could be 5 again," I told her and she smiled and then lead me to their game room.

She kept herself and me entertained for about 20 minutes.

"You're really good with kids," I heard a voice from the door say. It was Jane.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Are you planning on having any of your own?" she asked me. Did Edward tell her? My guess would be no. He would have said something in the car.

"To be honest, no," I said and laughed lightly along with her.

"Yeah, it's tough. But totally worth all of it," Jane said and marveled at her daughter. I smiled.

"Well, obviously I am young and don't know quite yet. My focus is getting into a good school," I said and she laughed lightly.

"I was the same way. Are you and Edward planning on going to college together?" she asked me and I was shocked. I never even thought of that.

"Well..umm...Our relationship is... complicated," I said and she nodded and we heard the boys from the garage yell that they were done.

"Your Aunt totally put me on the spot," I told Edward as he started to drive me home.

"I'm sorry. What did she say?" Edward asked curiously.

"She first asked me if I wanted kids of my own someday. And then she went on about our relationship and if we are going to college together. I told her it was complicated," I said and he shook his head while smiling.

"Aunt Jane can get to be a bit nosy at times. I'm sorry," he said and I shrugged.

"Thank you so much for picking me up. I had a great time," I told Edward as we arrived at my house.

"Anytime," Edward said and I kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

I fell asleep almost immediately and it was one of those nights where I felt like I blinked and woke up and noticed 8 hours had gone by. I groaned and rolled over to make sleep overcome me again, but it never did. I got out of bed to make myself some breakfast. To my suprize, Edward and Jasper were both over. They all turned to look at me.

"Morning," I said quietly while looking down at what I was wearing. Soffee shorts and a tank top. Awesome, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing today?" Em asked me.

"Well, I was planning on yelling at Jasper and then hang out with Rose maybe. I have to see what everyones plans are today," I said and Jasper's face filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said and I rolled my eyes.

"Look Jasper, Alice is one of my best friends and so are you even if you are an ass," I started and then crossed my arms over my chest. "But if you aren't serious about being with her and are going to continue to break her heart, then end it permanently. I love Alice with all of my heart, but I am so sick of caring for girls when they get hurt by stupid boys. This is why I don't believe in serious high school relationships. I wonder who is to blame," I said sarcastically and he smiled apologetically.

"I honestly didn't mean to. I mean one thing lead to another and then Alice walked in," Jasper tried to explain hiimself.

"I'm not buying that bullshit. If you want to mess around with a girl, call your girlfriend. Got it?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded.

"Damn Bella. You sure know how to put someone in their place," Edward said and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm just sick of this idiots cheating," I said. "And that goes same to you two," I pointed to Edward and Emmett. Mostly speaking to Edward though. "If you want to mess around, call your girlfriend," I repeated myself.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Edward said and winked at me.

"Whatever. You know what I mean," I told him and pushed past them to get some cereal.

"Are we missing something?" Emmett asked us and we both shurgged.

"It's complicated," we said at the same time and looked at each other and laughed.

"Do I even want to know?" Emmett asked me.

"Probably not," I told him honestly and he shivered. I laughed a little bit.

"And that would be our cue to leave," Jasper said and Em agreed. I smiled at them.

"What are you boys doing today?" I asked curiously.

"We haven't decided yet," Edward said and I nodded.

"Well, have fun," I concluded and Edward kissed my cheek and the boys left to do God knows what out in their world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I called Rose after I showered and got ready for the day. She wanted to hang out with me so I went along with it and told her I would drive to her house. Now that I think about it, I haven't driven in my car for a while now. It is good to see my baby again.

I explained to Rose all about Edward and I and she was just as confused as Alice.

"So you two aren't in a relationship?" she asked.

"Not exactly," I answered.

"But you are committed?" she clarified and I nodded. "You guys are complicated."

"I don't see how we are so complicated. I mean we understand it," I said.

"Well wouldn't it be easier to just be boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

"No," I told her.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like those labels," I told her.

"But friends with benefits works?" she countered.

"Look, I don't want to label it at all. The whole friends with benefits thing was Edward's doing. We are just two people who like each other a lot and enjoy each others company," I explained.

"Alright, whatever. So are you still sleeping with him?" she asked. Was it question Bella day?

"Not exactly. We only had sex that one time," I said.

"Really?" she asked shocked and I nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know. The mood hasn't been right I guess," I answered.

"Does Em know?" she asked.

"Geez Rose. You are interrogating me to no end," I complained and she shrugged and looked at me for the answer. "Well, he knows something is going on. But he doesn't know. Like I didn't explain it. I don't know if Edward will or not," I said.

"Would you be upset if I did?" Rose asked and I shrugged and shook my head.

"So you like him then?" Rose clarified and I sighed.

"Yes. A lot," I said.

"This is just all too weird," she said and I smiled and shrugged.

"He is a really great guy and I got to see a side of him that I am pretty crazy about," I said and she smiled while I bit my lip.

"Well then, I am happy for you," Rose said and I smiled at her.

"Did you hear about Alice?" I asked her and her face fell as she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I knew this was going to happen," Rose muttered.

"Well, I talked to him today. I told him that if he wants to mess around, to call his girlfriend or that he should end it permanately if this is going to go on," I said and she nodded.

"Of course it will go on," Rose said and I nodded.

"She loves him, and basically lets him slide through whatever he wants to do. I think we should talk to her about that," I suggested.

"Definantely," Rose said and my phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells, it's me. I was just calling to let you know I have to go out of town again," my dad said into the phone. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Dad, I haven't seen you in like a week," I said into the phone.

"I know, and I am sorry honey, but duty calls. I will be back on Saturday-" I cut him off.

"Dad, that is almost a week from now!" I complained. As much as I was glad Charlie knew only a little bit about my life, I still wanted him in it.

"I know, but there is nothing I can do. I left money on the counter for food. I am trusting you guys to take care of yourself and still go to school without any parties. Am I clear?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yep. I will see you in a week then," I said.

"Love you. Keep Em in line. Have a good week," he said.

"Did you tell Em?" I asked.

"No. I was hoping you would," he told me hesitently. Em is not going to be too happy I am guessing.

"Alright. Love you too," I said and then the phone line went dead. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I have to go," I said while grabbing my things. " I will call you tomorrow."

"Alright," she said confused.

"I will have Em or I explain later. Love you," I said and she said the same and I was in my car driving home. I knew I had to tell Em in person and I am guessing that is where they are. I called him just in case.

"What?" he answered.

"Nice to talk to you too," I said annoyed. He waited for me to go on. "Are you home?" I asked him.

"No," he said.

"Then where are you?"

"Jasper's house. Why?" he asked.

"Do you have your own car?"

"No. Bella, tell me what is going on," he told me.

"I will be there in 5 minutes," I told him and hung up so he wouldn't argue.

Jasper's house was unlocked so I let myself in. He was almost like my older brother I guess you could say.

"Boys?" I yelled into the household.

"Over here," I heard Jasper call from his room. They were all laying somewhere and watching TV.

"Hi," I said to all three of them. Edward was the only one who gave me a small smile and then turned back away.

"What is so important?" Em asked me lazily.

"Money is on the table for food," I said to him. Edward and Jasper gave me a questioning look. That was mine and Em's way of telling each other he left again.

"For how long this time?" Em asked annoyed.

"Saturday," I told him.

"Wow, I think he broke the record," Em joked without any humor.

"About two weeks for me," I said.

"You beat me by a couple days," Emmett said and gave me a sad smile. I shrugged.

"He wishes that I was a son. It doesn't bother me that much," I said.

"Sure," Emmett said angerily. Jasper and Edward looked confused out of their minds. "Mom and Dad treat you like a dog and you know it," Emmett said angerily.

"Em, not now," I said sadly.

"Yes, Bella. Right now. I am sick of their shit," Em went on with his rant.

"Well, there isn't much I can do about it. It doesn't bother me, so why should it bother you?" I said.

"It bothers me because you are my twin sister and they know almost everything about me, and pretty much nothing about you."

"I know," I said.

"And that whole thing with Mom. How could she?" Em wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying.

"Emmett, you are about to say something that you will regret," I said, pleading him not to talk about the pregnancy mishap. He sighed angerily.

"Please don't let this bug you. I like it to be quite honest. I mean I can basically get away with a lot," I said jokingly.

"Which was why that happened," Emmett threw out at me. I took it as a slap in the face. Anger tears filled my eyes.

"I'll see you at home," I said as calmly as possible. "Please stick to your word," I said with a raised eyebrow. I wiped away some tears that escaped me. I saw Emmett's face bleed with guilt as he watched me walk away.

"Bella, wait," he tried to call. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he said and I turned back around.

"Em, that just hurt, okay? I am fine. We will talk about this later," I said and jumped into my car and drove home.

I sat on the couch in the living room for at least 20 minutes staring at the coffee table trying to figure out me. I thought back to all of my childhood memories with Emmett and I. There really weren't much considering our parents split when we were five. I remember it was because my mom found someone else and he already has kids. 3 boys.

I never got a lot of things because girl things were more expensive and I never ask for much either. Emmett got a lot of sport jerseys and him and Dad went to a lot of games together and still do.

My thoughts kept steering towards what Em had said though. None of what went down with Edward would have happened if they were closer is what he was trying to say. I didn't understand it though. I mean, how could she have prevented that?

Then it clicked. I never had the sex talk with my parents. I pretty much learned everything myself. I knew there was a possibility of getting pregnant, but I didn't have my mother standing there telling me that I should be on birth control just in case. But I knew it wasn't completely my parent's fault and I took full responsibility. And that also reminded me that I should probably get right on it. I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Mom. It's Bella," I said.

"Oh, hey honey. What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about everything that happened and I think that I should go on birth control just in case," I just got straight to the point.

"Wow, umm...okay," she said.

"Great. Do you think you could help me get them? Or tell me what to do?" I asked her. I almost laughed at myself at how straightfoward I was being.

"Um..well...maybe you should go see a doctor?" she suggested.

"Alright...," I trailed.

"You know what? I am on them as well and I order them from my insurance company online because that is how we get all of our prescriptions. Anyway, how about I talk to my doctor and see if I can get you on them. They will be shipped to you monthly," she said.

"Um..okay," I said.

"Just let me take care of it," she said.

"Thanks. Can we not tell Charlie?" I asked.

"Well, duh," she said and I smiled.

"Alright good. Just tell me when everything is set up," I told her.

"Will do," she said and hung up on me. Wow, thanks Mom. Because I didn't need to talk about anything else. Oh well, I am satisfied enough anyways. I heard Em come through the front door.

"I'm really sorry," he said as he walked into the room silently.

"It's okay," I told him and then got up and gave him a hug.

"I talked to Mom," I told him and he let go.

"About what?" he asked.

"Birth control," I told honestly.

"I don't want to know," he said and then ran upstairs. I smiled after him. He really was a great brother.

I ran upstairs in my bathroom and started the shower. After all of the stress lately it was nice to have a moment to myself. Of course I love my friends, but sometimes being left alone has its advantages. I got out and threw on some sweatpants and one of my favorite comfy shirts. Sometimes it was a little awkward having a twin brother that you have to share a bathroom with, but mostly it is just gross with Em. I just found a pair of dirty socks and boxers laying on the floor.

"Em, your turn to clean the bathroom!" I yelled at him disgusted.

No answer. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. At least I have my own room, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Right as I was about to fall asleep my phone rang.

"This better be good," I answered sleepily.

"Wake up, sunshine," Edward said into the phone.

"Why do you always call right when I am about to fall asleep?" I asked him while sitting up.

"I don't know when you go to bed," he said defending himself.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To offer you somewhere to stay for the week," he said, catching me off guard.

"Oh, er, I don't know," I said into the phone. He chuckled on the other end.

"Well, I was just thinking that you might want company is all. Emmett told us the whole situation..," he trailed.

"Of course he did," I said and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he meant his apologies in many different ways.

"There is nothing I can do," I said shrugging it off.

"So the offer?" he asked and I debated.

"I don't want to leave Em alone," I said.

"He is staying at Rose's house," Edward said matter of factly.

"What?" I said. This was the first I had heard this.

"Oh, I thought you knew," Edward said.

"No. I will be over there in ten minutes," I grumbled into the phone.

"Exellent," he thrilled and then hung up. I smiled and then looked outside the window to see that Emmett's Jeep was in fact missing.


End file.
